THE RETURN OF THE TWO OMEGAS
by Janus oberoth
Summary: Afther the wedding, Lily and Humphrey left the pack, Three years later the pack finds Humphrey by change and they do not recognize him. Lily returns to defeat to an old enemy, but she is not the same weak omega wolf, she is strong and cold as Humphrey. In the middle are Ashley (the young daughter of Kate and Garth) and Kip an the son of Lily (An alpha) (Maybe some lemons or sex)
1. Chapter 1

THE RETURN OF THE TWO OMEGAS

The Omega's departure

A few hours ago had taken place Kate s and Garth s wedding. Finally the two clans were united, but things were not the same.

Lily is awake in the den, her parents are asleep a few feet from her, usually she used to sleep with Kate, but now she's with Garth in his own den in the valley.

Lily gets up and quietly she gets out of the den, she looks the sky illuminated by stars. A tear runs down on her right cheek when she thinks about Garth and the wedding; she could not believe that her parents had arranged the marriage of her sister.

The news had hit her hard, but she could not do anything about it. Humphrey had left the pack one day ago, now he is a lone wolf. Lily heard the whistle of an approaching train; the train passes every day at the same hour by the park.

She was afraid the train when she was a puppy, but now knows that maybe it is her only way to forget everything. She leaves the den and walks down to valley; she looks back and walks away toward the part that previously belonged to the eastern pack.

Lily jumps and across the creek that divided the borders of both packs; she walks into in this strange place. The shadows of the night does that the place looks sinister, but Lily continues as she heads toward the train tracks.

Lily crosses the whole territory of the unified pack; she stops short of taking the final step that would take her beyond everything he knew in her life, Jasper was the only place she knew.

Now she is about to go into the unknown.

"Lily stop right there" says a voice coming from behind her. Lily turns her head to see her mother and father, they get close her.

"What do you think are you doing?" Eve asks angrily.

Cross the border was completely forbidden for wolves of the pack, so is a serious offense that is punishable by the laws.

"I follow in the footsteps of Humphrey. Lily says as while a new beep announces that the train is approaching.

"That s stupid; you do not know where he went." Winston said completely surprised and confused by the attitude of his daughter.

I did not say that I will go after him; I ll find my own way." Lily said looking at her parents. They open their eyes in surprise.

"No you cannot, you re a ... omega ... maybe one alpha!" Eve says looking at his daughter with dismay.

"Eve..." Winston says looking at his mate; he notices that Lily looks angrily at her mother.

"Omega, is that what I am? One useless and disposable omega" Lily asks staring angrily Eve, she steps back feeling surprised by the outburst of anger of Lily. Eve had never seen her daughter act this way.

No Lily, do not do it, I order you to go back to the den to continue this there." Winston said watching as her daughter turns around to take the final step that would lead her outside the territory of the clan.

Lily defiantly leaps forward.

"Now your laws and orders and cannot reach me here." Lily says as she begins to walk while the train is drawing near. She hears her parents still call her; she starts to run in parallel with the railway line.

Winston and Eve chase her, but despite being an omega, she is faster for her youth. Lily sees an open wagon and jumps while their parents give a scream of terror when her daughter is hanging from the edge of the door open.

Lily clings with all his strength to the wooden floor. With much effort she finally gets inside the wagon.

Lily breathes hardly feeling that the wagon is moving, she approaches the door and looks outside.

She can no longer see her parents; Lily just sees a sign indicating: you are leaving Jasper . Lily sits back and sighs knowing that her journey was only beginning.

The next morning Kate and Garth are gathered with all members of the unified clan. They are sitting in front while everyone else is behind them, Kate did not know why her parents had called this meeting.

Kate looks over her shoulder at the rest of the pack. She does not see Humphrey anywhere, she expected to see him soon, and maybe he was asleep. At that time Winston and Eve climb a rock to talk to the pack.

"We call this meeting to let them know a fact that you will notice in the next days, but we prefer tell you the truth before generating speculation" Winston says watching his pack, but especially her daughter.

"Two of our omegas have left the clan, everyone knows to Humphrey Winston says watching at the pack.

Kate feels great pain inside her; she quickly wipes a tear formed in her right eye while she is listening that some wolves whisper.

She had hoped that Humphrey had changed his decision and only he wanted to be alone for now. But the next words of her father beat her even harder and especially Garth.

Lily has also left us." Winston said with pain in her heart. Kate is surprised just like Garth. More murmurs and expressions of surprise are heard in the pack.

She left on the train last night, we tried to stop her, but we could not" Eve says as he tries to show strength to the members of her clan. Kate is hurt, but Garth is devastated.

"It's my fault... my fault... Why was not strong enough to oppose this wedding? Garth thinks inside himself knowing that Lily had left the pack because of him, he loved her.

"We will look for them." Kate says looking at her parents.

"I just need three alphas willing to ..." Kate said before his father silenced her with the movement of his paw.

"No member of the pack will go look for them." Winston says firmly. He wanted to send a patrol to bring her daughter back, but it was impossible.

But dad... Kate says looking at Winston; he is looking at her with hardness and anger.

Kate, when they left, they renounced at the pack, now their fate is only in their paws" Eve says looking at her daughter.

Kate wants to contradict her mother and form a search party because he wants to bring his sister back and also bring back to Humphrey too, but she bites her lips to say nothing.

Kate knows that it would not be welcomed the act of contradict at the pack s leaders. Garth wants to look for Lily, but his father would not allow it under any circumstances.

That was it; now back to your duties." Tony says looking the wolves. All the wolves begin to disperse as rumors about the why the departure of both omegas. 


	2. HUMPHREY RETURNS

THREE YEARS

Humphrey opens his eyes and growls angrily when he feels their presence, they are waiting outside.

Humphrey gets up and leaves the den; he sees that it is surrounded by Garth and the whole pack.

"Who are you?" Garth asks with authority. Eve, Winston and Tony are at his side.

"You make a lot of noise Barf." Humphrey says yawning widely while he feels the warmth of the rays on his fur, he sits.

"Humphrey, is that you?" Kate asks as she walks through the crowd of wolves to see Humphrey.

She looks at him in amazement, he was not the same omega wolf that had left the pack three years ago; he now has strong legs and look bigger than Garth. His fur is the same but looks different by his muscles.

His features had become harder and he has a visible scar across his face, but the most noticeable change is in his eyes.

Kate takes a step back when she sees the eyes of Humphrey; his eyes were not the eyes of a omega that loves the fun and laughter. Kate sees hatred and coldness in Humphrey's eyes; they are the eyes of an emotionless and murderer wolf.

This not to go unnoticed by Winston nor his mate, they swallow saliva, not believing the radical change of Humphrey, Garth and his father cannot believe that the weak omega now looks so strong.

The pack moves a few steps back to get to a safe distance from Humphrey.

"I see you've been busy." Humphrey says when he sees a young wolf behind Kate, she is an exact replica of Kate when she was young and was about to go to Alfa's school.

"Humphrey Why you did not announce yourself? We could attacked you, we are on alert." Garth says with anger and rage while he is looking at Humphrey, he laughs scornfully.

"Surely by the Clan of Shadows" Humphrey says yawning again.

"Do you know them?" Winston asks looking at Humphrey.

"Who does not know them? The Legend of one bloodthirsty pack that kills other packs to seize their territories and plunder them" Humphrey asks smiling weakly.

"We thought they would attack soon." Tony says looking at Humphrey.

"Yes, but finding three alpha wolves killed of their pack will not encourage them to attack without knowing what they face" Humphrey says while he is scratching her ear with a hind paw.

"How do you know?" Eve asks with interest.

"I penetrated in their territory to do some spying" Humphrey answered while he is watching as the entire pack is surprised by his the words.

"Did they catch to you?" Garth asks looking at Humphrey.

"No, I can come and go without anyone finding out; I allowed them saw me." Humphrey says looking at Garth.

"Why?" Winston asks walking forward to Humphrey. He can see that Humphrey is no ordinary wolf, he does not know what happened to him, but apparently his skills are greater than his alpha's.

"I wanted to have some fun and see, if they are good and fierce fighters as some wolves count." Humphrey says with a grimace of contempt. Kate and the others are surprised to hear Humphrey.

"Are they good?" Tony asks looking at Humphrey, he laughs.

"Their level is higher than other alphas, but they are amateurs that are not at my height." Humphrey says looking at his old pack. Everyone looks incredulously at Humphrey, he is strong yes, but wolves the clan of the shadows have the reputation of being the best wolves in combat.

"So are you have come to help us?" Kate asks with the illusion that Humphrey has back to support them in the fight that is coming.

"Help you? Why would help you?" Humphrey asks with a smile.

"You're part of the pack" Kate says looking at Humphrey in surprise by his statement.

"I'm not, I'm just passing through, I going at south because females are in heat there." Humphrey says as he looks at Kate.

"You will help us without matter if you want help us or not" Eve says jumping on Humphrey.

She cannot get close to Humphrey; he grabs her by the neck in the air and whips her against the ground. Humphrey tightened Eve's throat as she looks at him.

Eve gives to Humphrey a hit on the face with her right hind leg, but he does not flinch by the action of the alpha female.

Winston, Tony and Garth immediately jump on Humphrey, but he hits them and sends them down a couple of meters while Humphrey still is grabbing Eve. Kate quickly bites to Humphrey on

the leg that is has trapped to her mother.

Eve takes air when Humphrey shakes his leg to get rid of Kate, she falls near her daughter.

Eve moans when Humphrey takes her by the neck and lifts her in the air to stare at him.

Eve for the first time in life feels great terror to see the eyes of Humphrey, he opens his paw and let that Eve's body fall on the ground, she takes a breath while Kate helps her to stand. Everyone in the pack is impacted while Garth and others gets up and recover.

"Glad to see you still have fighting spirit." Humphrey says as he looks at Kate, he licks his paw to wipe a few drops of blood.

"So this is the strength of your alphas, what a laugh." Humphrey says as he chuckles and notices that Kate and others look at him.

"If this is your strength, you have no chance against the clan of the shadows, but considering their number, few packs would have it." Humphrey says laughing while he is looking at the members of his previous pack.

"Anyway, do not worry, you will be avenged because the days of clan of the shadows are counted, someone will take care of them." Humphrey says yawning.

"I'll go hunt a moment; I have to leave tonight to be on time." Humphrey says as he walks away from the group, the wolves give him way and even his old omegas friends are afraid when Humphrey passes near them.

About three hours after, Humphrey is resting in the den after eating a good caribou. He is lying down and he is close to sleep when he feels that someone enters in the den, they are soft and small steps.

Humphrey has an idea of who he is, he sees that Kate's daughter appears before him.

"Hello my name is Ashley." The girl says while Humphrey gets up and walks around her relishing her figure.

She was still young and beautiful to be an omega female.

"Wow, they must be desperate to send you as payment." Humphrey says looking at Ashley.

"No, they did not send me and my parents would not do that." Ashley says with indignation while she is looking at Humphrey, he smiles.

"That's what you think; they have a good example with your grandparents." Humphrey says while looking at Ashley while he lies down on the floor.

"Well. What do you want from me? After all you are an omega." Humphrey says looking at Ashley; she looks at him with some surprise.

"It's not hard to see, the omegas are easily recognizable, but I am intrigued that you're an omega because your parents are alphas, unless Garth is not fit enough to breed." Humphrey says as he starts rolling with laughter.

"I'm an omega, but I had alpha two brothers who died in an accident." Ashley says with anger and sadness at the same time.

"I was the last the runt and my way to be relegated me to be an omega." Ashley says as she sits and looks at Humphrey. He looks at her intently.

"I wanted to meet you, my mother told me a lot about you; you were a bright omega and you brought her safe from Idaho, you saved her from falling into a river and Bears" Ashley said looking at Humphrey.

"She told you that?" Humphrey asks while he closes his eyes and thinks in that trip.

"I like to long board as you." Ashley said looking at Humphrey.

"Salty and guys I guess" Humphrey says looking at the girl, she nods enthusiastically.

"They told me you were the best on it." Ashley said looking at Humphrey.

"And you want me to teach you" Humphrey says with some surprise. Ashley nods affirmatively.

"I will not do it." Humphrey says closing his eyes and getting comfortable to sleep.

"Why not?" Ashley asks with begs in her voice.

"These games are things of omegas and that is the past, I had changed like everything in life." Humphrey says as he closes his eyes.

"That was clear when you attacked to my parents and grandparents." Ashley says angrily as she turns to leave the cave and hits to Humphrey with her tail. Humphrey smiles softly when he notices that she has the reckless character of Kate.

Humphrey gets comfortable, but opens his eyes when he feels that something is happening. He smiles and stands up to leave the den while he knows what to expect.

In her den, Kate and Garth are reunited with Eve, Winston and Tony. They try to decide how to deal with the clan of the shadows.

"If they have such strength, we need the help of Humphrey." Garth says as he looks at the others.

"Humphrey has already made clear that he will not help us, it is full of bitterness and hatred." Kate says looking at Garth.

"Why?" Winston asks looking at the others Alfa wolves. Kate bows her head slightly as she bites her lip because she knows the answer, she had hoped that Humphrey would back sometime, but not in this way.

"Kate, Garth!" Hutch calls from the cave entrance.

"A group of the clan of the shadows had captured to Ashley!" Hutch says looking at Kate and Garth.

Both leave the cave quickly following their alpha, Tony Winston and Eve follows them.

Kate and Garth has a strong fear as they run, they know that their daughter is in great danger. They arrive at the middle of the valley where are gathered a lot of wolves of the pack.

Kate and Garth move between their wolves and see a group of seven individuals in front of them.

They smile viciously.

"Ashley!" Kate says when her daughter is lying on the floor unconscious; she is behind the wolves, under the supervision of a black wolf.

Kate tries to go with her daughter, but Garth stops her, he growls angrily while he is watching at the intruders.

"Sander, we should not do this without his order." a gray wolf says looking and approaches to the leader of his group, a black wolf.

"Shut up, I will show him that I can do this my way." Sander says looking at his subordinate.

"Well... as you see, we have someone yours. So if you want to save her, you have to surrender immediately to our pack" Sander says looking at Kate and Garth, they look the wolf angrily. He smiles as he sees as wolves of the unified pack growls angrily.

"Do not worry about her. She will live, if you do what we say." Sander said smiling while he is looking at Kate with desire. At that time they hear that something falls to the ground, Sander and his accomplices turn their heads and see that the black wolf that is watching to Ashley is dead on the floor with his throat ripped.

"What is this?" Sander asks before another sound behind them catches their attention, they turn around and see another of their own wolves is dead on the floor with eyes open in surprise.

"You are pathetic." says a voice behind them. Everyone looks at the place from where the voice had come, they see as Humphrey is standing near Ashley. He takes to Ashley by the neck and throws her to Kate and Garth. They catch her in time and put her in a safe place.

"How you dare to ambush me with only six wolves? That was an insult, you seriously believed that I care about that girl and I would go to rescue her?" Humphrey says looking at the leader.

"That cannot be, those were some of our best wolves." Sander says looking at Humphrey with shock and disbelief.

"Really? Now they are dead and you will follow them soon." Humphrey says when jumps toward wolves of the shadows.

Kate swallows hard when she sees as Humphrey rips the necks of two wolves with his claws before they even touch to the ground. Humphrey bites a third wolf on his neck. The wolf opens his eyes in fear before Humphrey breaks his neck.

Humphrey looses the wolf, the dead wolf falls on the ground looking at Kate. She feels fear when he sees that Humphrey looks at the three remaining wolves, they have no chance to escape. Humphrey rips their throats to two of them when he thrown them to the ground and put his front legs around their necks.

Blood stains the ground. Sander has no better luck when Humphrey closes his mouth around his neck and bites hard. Garth looks like the wolf tries to fight and slowly suffocates while his neck vertebrae break under great pressure from the jaws of Humphrey.

His inert body is hanging from Humphrey's mouth.

"Humphrey. Watch out!" Kate says when a wolf leaps from the bushes that are behind Humphrey, he does not move. Something intercepts the wolf in the air, Kate sees as a gray wolf has the enemy in his mouth.

Winston and others hear the wail of the enemy when the gray wolf kills him. The wolf turns around to look at Humphrey. He has a look similar to Humphrey, was robust and in his body there are marks of past fights.

"Hi Jae " Humphrey says while he is watching at another wolf.

"I never thought that you would be so careless in that way." Jae says smiling as he places his paw on the enemy that he had liquidated.

"I thought you'd like have a part of the fun." Humphrey says watching at the wolf, he is approaching to Humphrey.

"You do not change; you're one the best among us, but do not see why you saved the girl." Jae says looking at Humphrey. He smiles softly.

"It was an obstacle in my way." Humphrey says as he sees to his friend.

"Did you have come back from the South?" Humphrey says as he sits in front of his friend, he nods.

"Females are great there." Jae says looking at Humphrey, he chuckles.

"You're not going?" Jae asks looking at Humphrey.

"Not now, this issue became personal, if these losers had not insulted me, I would have gone tonight." Humphrey says while he is looking at another wolf.

"Can you do me a favor?" Humphrey asks looking at Jae, he looks at him intently.

"When you arrive to our place, look for Lily." Humphrey says as he looks at his friend.

Winston's eyes open wide at the name; maybe... maybe it was his lost daughter. Jae starts laughing out loud while Humphrey smiles.

"Wow Humphrey. Want you organize a massacre and bloodshed?" Jae asks looking at Humphrey while he laughs.

"In something I have to pass the time, besides I'm sure Lily will gladly come, you just tell her that I checked everything personally and here she can finish the unfinished business of the Central waterfall pack" Humphrey says looking at his friend.

"Humphrey you are a sadist, poor losers... the fate that awaits them." Jae says laughing like Humphrey.

"I shall leave in a couple of hours, I will eat first" Jae says looking at Humphrey, he nods slightly.

Kate and her pack stare in disbelief as Jae are looking the dead wolves and choose one before he starts to drag him and disappear into the vegetation. Kate looks incredulously at Humphrey feeling a knot in the stomach

"What? It is better than losing energy hunting, besides it is not different from other meat." Humphrey says for Kate's horror. She realizes that Humphrey was more than a wolf; he was a cold and heartless monster.

"Humphrey ... you spoke of Lily. Do you mean my daughter?" Winston asks as he does a step towards Humphrey.

"That Lily is not what you once knew, she is now... let' say that she as I am now" Humphrey says while Eve and others open their mouths in surprise.

"She is the only female, with whom I have care, I am not sure to win in a fight against her." Humphrey says smiling at the thought of the transforming from a weak Lily to a wolf without weaknesses.

Winston and Eve look at each other, they are not sure that they can believe Humphrey. Her daughter is now one wolf capable of defeating Humphrey. They already saw him in action and it seems impossible that Lily can match with a wolf capable as Humphrey.

"When Lily gets here, your problems with the clan of the shadows will end. In the vocabulary of Lily there is not the word: pity" Humphrey says while the unified clan swallowed hard.

Humphrey gets up to go to rest, but he pauses and turns his head.

"One more thing, you better starts explaining to your daughter and other females of the pack, the facts of life. The members of Lily's pack are males; if they are going to do this, they will want for something in return because they like young girls." Humphrey says looking at Garth and Kate.

"She never... never will allow that." Kate says looking at Humphrey in bewilderment. She like her pack refuses to believe that Lily will let that her niece other females of the pack would be raped.

"I just wanted to make things easier, but if you want, you can discuss it with Lily. She does not care much what do the wolves of her pack, as long as they abide by her orders" Humphrey says resume his walk.

Kate and Garth look at each other with concern because if what Humphrey said is true, they will not able prevent that their daughter and females of the pack be raped. 


	3. Lily returns

In the next two days, the unified pack is alert; apparently the clan of the shadows would not attack at the moment because they do not know how to deal with Humphrey. Kate and Garth cannot find of a way to save to her daughter and the other females.

It's almost the sunset when Candu enters in the den.

"They're coming, approaching from the west cliff" Candu says looking at Kate, Tony, Garth, Winston and Eve.

"As Humphrey said" Kate says watching at the others. They go out and assemble with other members of their pack and walk to a point near the West Cliff. That was the only place that their enemy could not watch therefore Lily's pack will pass unnoticed.

They wait near the passage of the cliff. The pack sees that a group of about seventeen wolves is approaching to them, they walk in line. Kate swallows hard when she sees to her sister, she leads the group.

As Humphrey had said, she was not the same wolf who once lived in Jasper, her physical constitution was strong her white fur was striking, but also reflected her strength and power.

Garth was surprised to see Lily's eyes, those beautiful eyes he had once admired, now only reflect coldness and hardness. Lily's pack stops in front of Kate and others, they swallow hard.

Lily approaches to her family with a young wolf of the same age as her Ashley; his fur color is silver and he has brown eyes. They sit in front of Kate and her family.

"I did not expect to come back here." Lily finally said while she is looking at his old pack.

Winston and Eve embrace her, but they do not obtain a respond from Lily, she just looks at them until they give a step back.

"Do not do that again or you will regretted it." Lily calmly says while she is looking at her family. They look at her with fear and surprise.

"First things first, this is Kip." Lily says pointing with her paw at the young wolf that is next to her, he tilts his head slightly in greeting.

"These are Winston, Eve, Kate, Tony and Garth." Lily says introducing at the unified pack members.

Garth swallows when Lily pronounces his name with hatred.

"This is the idiot who left you for your sister?" Kip asks looking at Lily. Kate and her pack are surprised.

"How dare you? Rascal" Garth says feeling angry with the insolent wolf. He without thinking tries to give him a lesson. Winston and the others are surprised when Kip grabs to Garth by the neck and whips him hard on the dusty ground.

Lily's pack laughs just like Humphrey, Kip puts his paw on the neck of Garth and press. Garth tries to get free pushing him; Kip opens his mouth with the intention of biting Garth's neck.

"Stop Kip" Lily says looking as Kip downs his mouth to gives the final bite to Garth.

"I told you to, stop" Lily says giving a blow at Kip. She sends him to fly through the air and fall to a few feet from her, his body rolls before stopping.

Kate looks with surprise at her sister; she could not believe she had struck in such way to Kip. He quickly gets up and runs toward Lily; he sits tilting his head and puts his ears in submissive position when he arrives at her side.

"Sorry... mother" Kip says looking at Lily. Winston like his family is shocked.

"I never want to have to repeat an order, when you become the leader, you will be able to do whatever you want, even take a decision about me, if I become a burden for the pack" Lily says looking at her son, he nods slightly.

Kate looks with surprise at her sister, she could not be serious.

"Where is the father?" Eve asks while she swallows hard.

"I killed him." Lily answers impassively while her family looks at her with horror.

"He and his pack raped me once, Kip was the result; Humphrey trained me enough to take revenge." Lily says looking at her family. Winston cannot believe that her daughter had been massively raped by a pack of wolves; they look at Kip thinking that Lily should not say that.

"I do not feel anything for him; I saw how he raped mom again" Kip says as he sits and looks at Kate and her pack.

"Why you allowed it?" Kate said looking at Lily, she smiles.

"By strategy, I could kill him at that time, but it was not the right time. His pack was scattered like mine because it was not complete yet. If I would kill him, his wolves would have fled. So I let them thought that I was at their mercy." Lily said looking at Kate.

"When they were neglected, we attacked and killed them all, except one who escaped at the clan of the shadows that is led by his uncle." Lily said looking at Kate.

Lily turns her head to look at her pack.

"We will attack tomorrow night, you two get food, and take it into the dens that I showed you, the rest look for a room to rest." Lily says watching at her wolves, they nod.

"I do not want any problems with this pack. You know what awaits you, if someone disobeys my orders." Lily says watching to her pack.

They nod and walk away.

"Kip, go with them and look for a big room for us." Lily says looking at her son, he nods and walk behind the rest of the pack.

"I hope that you understand this perfectly, I do not do this for this pack, I just want to finish what I started, the son of the leader of the cascade's pack will die tomorrow and we will take the Northern Territory." Lily says.

"Lily ... our daughter and the other females..." Garth says not knowing how to ask the question that has him deeply concerned.

"Did you tell them?" Lily asks looking at Humphrey.

"I thought it was the best to let them know, to avoid further problems." Humphrey says looking at Lily, she makes a grimace to tell him to shut up for other occasions.

Humphrey laughs softly.

"I guess they already know what to expect." Lily says watching to her former pack.

"Lily ... you cannot be serious" Winston says watching to her daughter.

"Wow that's new; you are not willing to sacrifice the happiness of his granddaughter as you did with your daughter?" Lily asks without showing any emotion. That question strikes strongly to Winston and Eve.

"Speaking of that... Humphrey. Why you not spend the night in my den, I you want some action." Lily said looking at Humphrey, he smiles contentedly as Kate looks at him with surprise just like the others.

"But Kip is there." Eve said with shock and disbelief.

"Somehow he has to learn, and Humphrey's good in that" Lily said looking at Humphrey. He shrugs with a soft smile.

"Tomorrow put all your alpha alert throughout the territory , the wolves clan of the shadows will know that you are watching , they will not dare to attack without the element of surprise, and also they have no idea where is Humphrey. They will not to risk to attack." Lily says looking at Kate.

"Let's go Humphrey." Lily says as she turns and starts walking. Humphrey follows to Lily. They walk away from the pack, Kate and Garth look at each other in fear while they are thinking in what can happen to her daughter.

The next day Winston and Eve divided to their Alphas to explore the perimeter. They have instructions of be very evident. Humphrey is not seen throughout the day to increase the uncertainty of the enemy.

Kate and leaders discussed about the requirements of the Lily's pack.

"We cannot let this happen; I will not allow it, I will fight." Garth says with decision while he is looking at Kate and the other leaders.

"You will die like the rest of us. If we confronted them, they would kill us." Kate says looking at Garth.

"Are we let them rape to our daughter and the females?" Garth asks angrily staring at Kate.

"I think we can convince to Lily, her wolves feared her. If she orders it, the wolves will not dare to touch to Ashley and the girls." Kate said looking at Garth. He does a grimace not believing that Lily still had some affection for her old pack.

"In fact there is another solution." Eve says looking at Winston, he nods.

"As alphas we know that we bear responsibility, and this sometimes involves sacrifice." Eve says looking at her daughter and Garth.

"What do you mean mom?" Kate asks looking at Eve. She smiles sadly.

After sunset Kate, Garth, Winston, Eve and Tony are gathered near the northern border of the territory of the pack with the rest of their wolves. They see that Lily inspects to her pack. They are standing in front of her in a row, Humphrey is sitting near them.

Kate sees that each of Lily's wolves is veteran in fighting.

"Alright, you know the plan of attack, each one of you will enter by the direction that was assigned and clean the place. Humphrey reported that there are eighty wolves, so I want to see seventy-nine bodies here, bring me alive who you know." Lily said looking at the wolves.

"Yes ma'am¡" Wolves respond in unison.

"Kip" Lily says looking at his son; he gets out from the row of wolves.

"Your will go with Humphrey." Lily says looking at Kip.

"Yes ma'am" Kip says and approaches to Humphrey, he laughs softly.

"What is so funny, Humphrey?" Lily asks with interest.

"Nothing, I just thought that we are an interesting team, a veteran and a rookie." Humphrey says looking at Lily. She smiles softly.

"Move!" Lily said looking at her wolves; they split while Lily watches them. She starts to walk towards her point of entry into the territory of the clan of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Lily asks as noticing that Kate, Garth and Tony and her parents are following her.

"We want to help." Winston answers looking at Lily.

"Ok, but you can come if you want. If one fall, I will not stop to help him." Lily says as she continues walking. They cross the river and enter in the northern territory, Garth and others are alert and try to get overlooked.

They walk in silence until Lily suddenly stops in front of a hillock, she smiles and take a leap forward to pass the hillock. Garth and others are quick to follow her and see how she had already killed to two wolves; they did have time to react.

A third wolf looks for refuge against a rock while he is looking with terror to Lily. Eve looks with surprise as her daughter mercilessly kills him to break his neck very easily. Lily continues her path into the forest.

Three other wolves fall by Lily's attack. She stops when she releases the third wolf, the blood forms a puddle and stain Lily's white paws.

"This place is already clean, let's back." Lily says looking at the others; they look at her with surprise because they thought maybe she wanted to continue.

"Each member has its field of struggle." Lily says as she begins to walk toward the point for where they had entered.

"Do not you want to see how Kip is doing it?" Garth asks looking at Lily.

"No" Lily answered as she continues walking.

"But it's your son, is very young." Garth says as he sees Lily stops and turns to face him.

"As you saw Kip is capable to fight against the wolves of clan of the shadows, and I sent him along with Humphrey because this is his first real combat. Humphrey is one of the best wolves in such matters, and I teach to Kip in the way that I think is best for him." Lily says looking directly into the eyes of Garth.

He swallows hard to see when see as Lily's eyes are filled with rage.

The group of wolves returns to the starting point to wait.

Kate swallows seeing as the bodies begin to pile up on one another while the minute pass, many dead wolves in the clan of the shadows have their eyes open in surprise, and the more fortunate of them have a quick death without even knowing what happened.

Blood drips from their throats and form a red a puddle at the bottom of the stack, the marks left by the blood in the drag join in the stack.

The bodies begin to form a huge pile; even Kip drags a wolf while Humphrey is dragging two bodies and charges one on his back. Lily seems satisfied while she is doing a count of bodies.

Unified pack had never seen anything like this, even some wolves prefer to look away to avoid seeing the carnage that is displayed before them.

"Here he comes." Lily says as she smiles at one of her wolves is dragging the unconscious body of a young adult gray wolf. The captive wolf is dropped in front of Lily; she makes a face at one of subordinates.

He lifts his hind leg and pees on the face of the wolf for surprise of Kate and others.

The wolf wakes up while Lily's wolves laugh, the wolf looks up and at Lily, he immediately stands up and moves back, but Lily's wolves are behind him, they had formed a circle around the young wolf.

"Glad to see you again." Lily says watching at the wolf.

"It was not my fault, my father forced me" the young wolf says while he is looking at Lily, she smirks.

"You could have refused. If you would had done it, I could consider letting you go." Lily says while the wolf is looking at her with terror.

"Do not worry, I will not kill you." Lily says making an innocent grin, her wolves laugh while they are watching to Lily.

She nods as she looks at one of her wolves mounts at the gray wolf.

Kate's heart leaps when she hears the first cry of searing pain of the wolf while Lily's pack is smiling around him.

Garth and others do not see what happens, but the cries wolf give them a good idea.

Winston could not believe that Lily was so cruel with the poor wolf, as a father he wanted each of the bastards paid what they did to Lily, but this is something he never would have ordered do.

Eve is shocked by this too; she sees as Lily smiles with satisfaction while she watches as the wolf is raped by her pack. Eve hopes that the wolf will die quickly before suffering too much.

Lily after a time moves away from the group, through the wolves, Garth can see that a wolf pants while the captive wolf groans and cries of pain and humiliation.

"I guess that's all, tomorrow we will go to the Northern Territory to settle there" Lily says looking at her parents while another scream of pain is heard from the captive wolf.

"Do not be so rough with him, everyone should have at least a chance." Lily said turning his head to see his wolves. They nod and put their attention on the captive wolf.

Lily walks away to go to rest in her den. Shortly after Garth and the pack walk back to their den to not contemplate what happens with the captive wolf.


	4. A new friend and asking forgiveness

The next day early in the morning Lily inspects her new territory, this is better than her former territory because it was very small and the food was not enough for everyone.

Lily returns to den where she rests, she opens her eyes when she sees Kate, Garth, Winston, Tony and Eve entering her den.

"What do you want?" Lily asks.

"We have come to negotiate." Garth says looking at Lily. She smiles softly.

"I have arranged that my wolves only kill enough prey to eat, no more than necessary." Lily said looking at Garth.

"That's not the main reason." Kate says and she swallows hard. She sees that Lily looks at her intently.

"It's about our daughter and females of our pack, we offer ourselves in exchange of them" Kate says looking at Lily. For the first time since arrival in the park, she looks surprised.

"I guess it is fine, of course if my wolves accept it and they are satisfied" Lily says with a shrug. That night Kate and the leaders gather all their courage to venture into the territory of the clan of Lily.

Two days later, Ashley walks along the edge of the unified territory clan, she thought of all that had happened lately. Their parents had returned completely hurt after the after they spent the night with Lily's pack.

She knew what had happened even though their parents tried to convince her that they had an accident and the branches of trees and injured them. Ashley did not know what to think of Lily, her aunt had been an omega like her, but now it was an unfeeling alpha wolf.

Ashley is very thoughtful and is surprised when she feels someone behind her; the girl turns and sees Kip.

"You entered in our territory." Kip says looking at Ashley.

"I did not want..." Ashley says feeling fear while she is watching to Kip. She puts her tail between her legs.

"I better accompany you to your territory" Kip says looking at Ashley. She nods and starts walking with Kip.

She is terrified.

"Why do you tremble so much?" Kip asks looking at the girl.

"My father told me not get close to the members of your pack." Ashley said looking at Kip.

"I see... I guess you scared by what I can do." Kip said with annoyance.

"Yeah ... I know what your pack did at the clan of the shadows" Ashley says carefully.

"They were my orders, and I respect them despite not wanting to do it sometimes." Kip says looking at Ashley.

"Don't you want do it?" Ashley asks in surprise.

"No, the enemy of my mother would be enough for me, but she would not let it go so easy, I do not like living this way, but this is how I'm trained, nothing is more important that the strength and responsibility that you have with the pack" Kip says looking at Ashley.

"That's what my parents taught my brothers" Ashley says looking at Kip. He nods while he thinks that somehow unified pack is not so different in their teaching, but they are weak.

"Are you an omega, right?" Kip asks looking at Ashley, she nods slightly.

"Is it obvious?" Ashley asks gently smiling and looking at Kip, he nods.

"Yeah, you're the first omega I really meet, my mother used to be an omega like Humphrey" Kip says looking at Ashley.

"I know, my parents told me." Ashley says as she sees notices that she is back on the territory of unified pack.

"I will back to my territory." Kip says looking at Ashley.

"I liked this talk; it's good to know someone my age." Ashley says looking at Kip. He also agrees, because he was the only young wolf of his pack.

"We can meet tomorrow again, if you want." Kip says looking at Ashley. She looks happy and nods before returning to find her grandparents and see how they are.

Meanwhile Kate is in Humphrey's den.

"It seems that you a bad night, I heard comments that Lily's wolves had much fun." Humphrey says as he looks at Kate. She looks at him angrily, so Humphrey laughs and rolls on the floor, Kate smiles seeing how he is laughing as he usually did before he left.

"I missed that laugh, I missed you all this time, and I was wondering if you were okay or if you lived." Kate says while looking at Humphrey.

"Why did you miss me? An omega worth nothing here" Humphrey says looking at Kate. She looks at him with surprised.

"That's not true Humphrey, here each wolf worth much, but I missed you because ... I love you Humphrey, as not to feel something for you, we were friends since puppies." Kate says looking at Humphrey, he grimaces showing disbelief.

"Come on, you do not love me, you married Garth when you could did it with me, if you loved me." Humphrey says as he makes a mocking gesture with his paw and he does not want to look at Kate.

"Humphrey; that was against the law, if I had not married with Garth... the war would have destroyed us." Kate says looking at Humphrey.

"At least you could tell me the truth when we were in Idaho instead of giving me dreams ... with the howl in the train car." Humphrey said with anger and pain. Kate looks a little surprised because he still has emotions.

"Sorry Humphrey, I hurt you a lot, sometimes I wanted to have been chosen as omega, two omegas can be together." Kate says with sadness in her voice as he hangs her head and looks at him Humphrey.

"Kate the Omega, that's something I would not miss seeing it." Humphrey says flashing a slight smile. Kate smiles at him, he makes a funny face.

"Lily, listen, you know what I feel for you." Garth says standing in front of Lily. He was in Lily's den. Garth felt that he had to speak to her alone to try to clarify their relationship.

"Very smart, trying to influence me, evoking something that clearly is a lie because you married with my sister and you love her" Lily says lying on a rock and has her head on her crossed legs.

"You know that's not true, our marriage was arranged and the only thing I love about it is my daughter." Garth says looking at Lily. She smiles.

"Surely, you must have loved mating with my sister." Lily says looking at Garth, he growls angrily.

"I cannot expect you understand it, not the way you treat Kip." Garth says angrily. Lily gets up and looks directly to him.

"Despite the thought that you and my parents may have, I love Kip regardless of who is his bastard father, I taught him to be hard to never suffer the emotional pain that could causes him problems and forces him to do something stupid that cost him his life or put him into a terrible situation as me" Lily says looking at Garth.

He looks at her with surprise and feels regret having said what he said.

"The physical pain passes, but a pain of a broken heart no." Lily says looking at Garth.

"Sorry, I should not say that." Garth says looking ruefully at Lily.

"Forgive me for hurting you and force you to leave, forgive me for not being there to protect you of the rape." Garth says with pain while he is looking at his front paws. One thing that one alpha should do not is show weakness of any kind, especially to another alpha.

They hear that Kip enters in the den.

"Is there some new?" Lily asks looking at Kip.

"The southern borders present no novelty." Kip reports while Lily nods approvingly.


	5. The young wolves

The next day Kip reaches the south border where he met Ashley in the last day, he sees that she is expecting him. They begin walking along the border.

"You know it's strange to walk with you, considering what my parents warned me and I saw you dragging that dead wolf" Ashley says as she walks next to Kip.

"Why is it strange?" Kip asks looking at Ashley.

"Because you're an alpha and an omega, in a way I respect you because I saw that it is difficult the training for combat, I would not know what to do in a fight." Ashley says looking at Kip.

He throws her to the floor gently without warning her; she's leaning back while Kip is above her, Ashley is afraid and covers her private part with her tail in a vain attempt to protect her crotch.

"Quick Lessons" Kip says looking at Ashley.

"I am your enemy and you're in a position of disadvantage like this. What would you do?" Kip asks looking at Ashley.

She looks at him with surprise; she looks around and gently bites the left foreleg of Kip to indicate that is what she would do.

"Wrong; if you do that, you leave your neck exposed." Kip says lowering his head and he bites the neck of Ashley gently; she feels that Kip's teeth penetrate in her fur softly.

"Try again" Kip says looking at Ashley. She bites the neck of Kip, he smiles gently.

"Well done, but do it up." Kip instructs. She bites Kip's neck again, but it does just below his jaw.

"In this way you prevent the attacker use his teeth" Kip says while looking at Ashley, she loses Kip's neck and smiles happy.

"What else can you do?" Kip asks looking at Ashley, she thinks for a moment and places her right front paw on Kip's face and pretends to scratch it.

"That's fine, blind me and get me out of balance." Kip says smiling approvingly while Ashley smiles.

"If you fight a male, you can play dirty; right now I have a weakness that is vulnerable." Kip says looking at Ashley. She with shyly and shame raises her right hind leg and touches Kip's balls.

Kip falls aside and places his front paws on his balls while he pretends to be hurt. Ashley stands up while she is laughing until Kip stops his mimicry.

"It was great, but now I have to show you something that the omegas can do." Ashley says looking at Kip. He stands up and nods as follows to Ashley to the territory of unified pack.

Kate and Humphrey walk together while they are talking a little.

"You know I want to do something." Kate says looking at Humphrey. He smiles as he begins to sniff the body of Kate, she gives him a playful push in the face to Humphrey.

"No, not that" Kate says looking at Humphrey. He laughs softly.

"Since the attack of the bears, I wanted to long board again and slide down the hill; I thought we could do that." Kate said looking at Humphrey.

"You know I do not play that now" Humphrey says looking at Kate.

"Come on, It will be fun." Kate says pulling Humphrey's paw. Humphrey sighs in defeat and follows to Kate. They arrive at the hill and climb it up; when they get there they find to Kip and Ashley sitting in the trunk, they are ready to leave.

"Do not tell my mother." Kip says swallowing hard and looking at Humphrey.

"I will not. If I do it, your mother will kill me for letting you do this." Humphrey says as he grimaces to Kip. He smiles, Kate and Humphrey up in the trunk.

In the front is Ashley and Kip is behind her, Kate and Humphrey are behind the too young wolves. Humphrey gives initial thrust and the trunk begins to slide down the hill. Ashley directs the trunk and soon Humphrey takes control, he has troubles because he had not done this in a while, Kate is happy because he is controlling the direction.

Kate and Humphrey see as Kip and Ashley are having fun, Kip laughs with genuine love for the game while Ashley's body is pressed against the body of Kip in some turns. When Kate and Humphrey see them, they cannot help remember the days when they were young and had fun being together.

"Rock" Ashley shouts when they turn into a tree and suddenly see a rock in front. Humphrey tries to avoid it, but it is impossible. The trunk hits the tree and the four wolves fly in the air.

Kip embraces to Ashley and protects her using his body to damp the impact. Kate and Humphrey get up while they feel pain in their bodies. The four wolves laugh, but Ashley and Kip are noisy.

The next day Garth is with Lily, they are talking. They walk through the territory of unified pack. Lily notices that they walk exactly at the same place where they spent some time together after Kate disappeared with Humphrey.

"Come on. From the hill of rabbit's poo we can have a good view of the valley." Garth says quickly climbs the hill, Lily follows him.

"You know that name is false." Lily says while she walks behind Garth.

"Things have changed." Garth says looking at Lily. She stops when she steps on something; she makes a face of disgust when sees that her paw is on a little rabbit poop. Garth is laughing while Lily gets close to him.

"I guess you can still do the Turtle's trick." Garth says looking at Lily. She growls angrily.

"Anyone can do that." Lily says looking at Garth.

"I guess, but what am I?" Garth says as he sits down and sticks his front legs to his body, he wrapped his tail completely. Garth moves his ears and snout sniffing while he looks at Lily.

"Ah..." Lily said while she is looking at Garth.

"Come on ... the hill have the name." Garth says looking at Lily. She laughs understanding that Garth is imitating a rabbit.

Meanwhile Ashley waits for Kip in their usual place. She is eager to see him again.

"Kip, it is you?" Ashley asks when he sees some bushes move. Ashley is shocked when two wolves get out of the bushes.

"Just us, precious." a wolf black says looking at Ashley. She feels fear while another brown wolf looks at her with desire.

Ashley tries to run, but the wolf black throws her on the floor; she's lying on her back and the black wolf is on her. The wolf looks at her with desire as he licks the mouth and cheek of Ashley while she tries to avoid it.

"Well little girl. What would you do besides cover your tail?" The black wolf asks mockingly.

Ashley remembers what Kip did teach to her. The wolf gets surprised when Ashley scratches his eyes, bites his neck and kicks him in the balls.

The wolf howls in pain falling to the ground and he protects his balls.

Ashley quickly gets up and tries to escape, but the other wolf throws her on the floor while he looking at her with rage as he tries to bite her. Ashley sees something silver knocks the wolf, it is Kip. He helps her up while the two attackers stand up.

"Run" Kip says looking at Ashley. She runs while Kip retains at the two wolves and starts a fight with them.

Ashley runs at the territory of unified pack; she arrives at the border and sees that Kate is with Humphrey and Hutch too. He gives the report to Kate.

"Mom!" Ashley says as she runs to Kate. She is surprised by the sudden appearance of her daughter.

"What happens?" Kate asks when her daughter hugs her.

"Two ... two wolves from the pack of Lily tried to rape me, but Kip saved me. He is fighting with them, he needs help." Ashley says looking at her mother who is shocked.

"Hutch, go for Garth!" Kate says looking at her alpha before entering the territory of Lily's pack along with and Ashley and Humphrey.

"And that's how Humphrey trained me." Lily says while Garth listens intently.

"That's the hardest training I've ever heard." Garth says looking at Lily. She looks at him with satisfaction. Garth sees that Hutch is rapidly approaching to them.

"Garth, Ashley was attacked by wolves Lily's pack, Kip is fighting with them right now" Hutch tells to Garth.

He looks at Lily, she quickly downs by the hill and follow to Garth and Hutch to northern territory.

When they arrive they see that Humphrey had already defeated at the two wolves and Ashley is helping to Kip.

She quickly licks some wounds on his body. Lily growls seeing this, but her attention is for her two subordinates.

"Kate, Garth, meet me with your in the rock that divides our territories, Humphrey takes these two there while I get the rest of my pack." Lily says looking at Kate and then Garth and Humphrey.

"Kip, you come with me, I want to know what happened." Lily says looking at Kip. He nods and heads into the woods next to Lily.

About twenty minutes later, Kate and unified pack are waiting on the edge of their borders, they are nervous because the news of the attempted rape had spread rapidly throughout the valley.

They finally see that Lily's pack appears from the forest. She walks followed by her pack; Humphrey drags the two attackers, they are unconscious. He dropped them in front of Lily. The two packs are face to face, Lily gives a kick in the stomach of the two rebel subordinates; they awake groaning in pain.

Lily forces them to stand up.

"What I ordered about not cause problems?" Lily asks looking at her subordinates.

"It was just an omega." The black wolf says looking at Lily, she slaps him hard on his face and he falls to the ground in pain.

"An order is an order, it is not the first time that you cause problems, your lust let escape to the last wolf of waterfall's pack when you did put your eyes on a female." Lily says angrily looking at the black wolf that stands up.

"Why are you protecting them? They are weak wolves. We can dominate the whole valley, if we kill them" The black wolf asks defiantly.

"Uhmm so, you want to know; you also probably want to know it" Lily says as she walks in front of her pack. Garth is surprised when Lily attacks at the black wolf, in less than five minutes he falls dead to the ground as blood pours from her throat.

"That's why. I'll have to depend on them as I will get rid of every one of you for disobeying an order." Lily says looking at her pack. Kate sees as Lily's wolves swallow in fear, they really are afraid of Lily.

"Let this be the last time this happens, if you want you can approach the females of the unified pack and attend them. I'll admit that, but if there are problems, I will kill one by one until only remain the wolves that follows my orders" Lily warns watching at her wolves.

"Did you understand?" Lily asks.

"Yes ma'am " Wolves respond in unison.

"All right, Kip!" Lily says as she walks in front of the wolves. Kip leaves the line of wolves and stands in front of Lily.

"You know what you've done?" Lily asks looking at Kip.

"I broke the rules of the pack of not attack a member of our pack. That is prohibited except in training or by your express order to maintain peace in our territory" Kip says looking at Lily.

"Good. Why is it forbidden?" Lily asks as she walks back and forth in front of Kip.

"Because if a member of the pack died, we should find a replacement that will consume time, effort and resources to train him properly" Kip answered keeping his eyes forward.

"At least someone remembers the rules; you are also aware of the punishment that applies to those who break this rule." Lily says looking at Kip, he nods.

Lily nods to one of her wolves; he takes in her mouth a branch and closes to Kip. Kate and the others are surprised when the wolf whips to Kip.

"Wait" Ashley says as she tries to move but Garth stops her. She shed tears upon seeing as the wolf whips to Kip with the branch with repeated times. The lash sound is heard while everyone stays silent.

Kip remains silent and only growls softly with pain every time the branch hits him, Ashley looks as drops of blood from some wounds are staining Kip's fur Garth and the others look as Kip endure the punishment without complaint.

When Kate has counted fifty lashes, Lily nods and the wolf stops.

"Alright that's it, now go back to your duties" Lily says looking at the members of her pack, they return to their territory and disappear among the trees. Kip follows to Lily.

"Kip" Ashley says as she approaches to Kip. He stops to look at Ashley; she looks at one of the many wounds and licks it no matter the taste of blood.

"I'm fine, see you tomorrow." Kip says before resuming his way to the territory of his pack. Ashley notices that Kip is moving with difficult because he is badly hurt, he disappears into the trees.


	6. New relations

Ashley does not stop looking at the trees; she turns and walks into her territory. She feels terrible about what happened to Kip. It was very unfair punishment because he only saved her from being raped.

She comes to the den of her parents; she tries to move away from what happened. She trembles with fear at the thought of what would have been her fate, if Kip did not rescue her. Ashley sighs sadly as her heart is confused by what she thinks and feels about Kip.

"You are thoughtful." Kate says when she enters in the den and gets close to her daughter. She nuzzles her gently on her face and licks her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Kate asks watching to her daughter, she sits. Kate sits next to her.

"You know, I heard about what happened in the forest, I am proud of how you defended yourself." Kate said with a smile looking at Ashley. She smiles shyly.

"Kip taught me" Ashley said looking at her mother.

"Mom, that was unfair. Why she did that to Kip?"Ashley asks looking at Kate.

"She is the leader; she must not show weak in front of her pack because they could kill her and kill to us too. Lily must show that she is in control and nobody can break the rules even her own son." Kate says looking at Ashley.

"I am sure that Kip understands it, he did not put an objection" Kate says while Ashley listens her.

"Mama... I feel confused about Kip, you told me that his pack is dangerous, but I cannot get away from him." Ashley said looking at Kate. She smiles and pats her on the head.

"Love is confusing to you." Kate said looking at Ashley.

"Love… this is not ... or could be it?" Ashley asks alarmed that maybe that's the answer.

"Kip is a good wolf; I've seen some things that incline me to believe that he is not like the wolves of his pack." Kate said looking at Ashley.

"But he had..." Ashley says swallowing remembering that Kip had ended with the life of one wolf of the clan of the shadows.

"Love changes many things and individuals for better or worse, an example is your aunt Lily and Humphrey" Kate says thinking how they changed so radically driven by spite.

"Why Humphrey hated you so much, mom? What did you do to him?" Ashley asks looking at Kate. She looks down and avoids seeing her daughter.

"He loved you and you're in love with him" Ashley says as she opens her eyes in surprise. Kate looks at her and thinks in an answer.

"That's... you're cheated to dad" Ashley says annoyed realizing that her mother did not love at her father.

"No... I never cheated to your father." Kate said looking at Ashley. She grumbles looking at Kate accusingly.

Both see that Garth entered in the den.

"There was never cheating Ashley... our marriage was arranged and we never feel something genuine for the other one" Garth says as he sits beside his daughter.

"So what Humphrey said was true." Ashley says watching to her parents. They look at her with a sad smile.

"Your grandparents saw no other way to end the fighting and prevent a war, and you know that our duty is to take care of the pack because we are leaders." Garth says looking at Ashley.

"That sometimes means sacrificing our happiness for the good of the pack; in this case Lily and Humphrey also paid the price for peace." Kate says with remorse. The three stay silent for a moment.

"Kate, I talked with your parents and mine about the subject that we discussed." Garth says looking at Kate.

"We know what must be done, I regret that this is over, forgive me because I used you that night" Garth says looking at Kate.

"I understand Garth and I also must follow to my heart." Kate says smiling amiably to Garth.

"I do not regret having achieved something really worthwhile." Kate said placing her left front paw on Ashley's head; Kate caresses her gently and lovingly.

"Ashley, there will be changes in our lives, but always remember that no matter what, mom and dad love you." Garth says as he looks at Ashley. He smiles and hopes that her daughter understands their decision.

"It is okay dad ... and I understand why you do it." Ashley said looking at his father. They smile and kiss her on the forehead.

Meanwhile Kip is licking his wounds; his thoughts are focused on Ashley. She had helped him and licked his wounds to make him feel better. Kip know what he is feeling for Ashley is prohibited.

His mother said that an omega wolf is useless, only the truly strong wolves can live without problems.

Kip hears that her mother entered the den.

"Kip, it's time to talk." Lily said looking at Kip. He immediately stands up and remains rigid waiting.

"Kip what do you feel about that girl, Ashley?" Lily asks looking at Kip.

"I love her, mother." Kip responds with respect and truth in his voice.

Lily looks at him intently for a few moments before sitting.

"Kip, since you were a pup, I attempt to raise you as a hard and emotionless wolf to be like me and not at some point guided by anger or spite makes a mistake as I made" Lily said looking at Kip.

"But I see that this lifestyle is not for you." Lily said looking at Kip.

"I understand your reasons, mother. I know that you love me so much, I love you too because you loved me no matter how I was born, you have taught me everything." Kip says looking at Lily. She smiles softly a tear slips down her cheek. Kip is surprised to see this, it's the first time he sees that she sheds a tear.

"Kip, you know what I think about the omega wolves, I can order you or take actions to avoid that you see Ashley again." Lily said looking at Kip. He looks attentively and obvious anger that he cannot hide.

"But I will not do it because I know it would be counterproductive, I will not make the same mistake that your grandparents did, what you do in your life, or with who you want to share it is only your decision and decision of the female that you choose as a mate." Lily says looking at Kip.

He looks at him with surprise.

"But the only thing I demand is that you continue your training to be a strong wolf and a great leader, at some point you will have to defend those you love, Ashley for example, although it has the makings of Alfa" Lily said looking at Kip.

Kip nods feeling great happiness.

"In addition there are possibly of major changes that are near." Lily said looking at Kip. He nods.

"I understand mother. If he makes you happy, I am happy too." Kip says looking at Lily. She looks at him and licks his cheek.

"I regret that bastard of a father cannot see you now, surely he would be proud as I am." Lily said looking at Kip.


	7. Howling moon

**CAUTION (SEX SCENES AHEAD)**

A month later all the wolves begin to gather for howling night at the moon. Lily waits outside of her den. Garth is finishing with the assignment of patrols for tomorrow. Kip is getting ready too.

The two packs are one now; many wolves of Lily's pack had found a mate in the unified pack.

That was perfect for leaders because it ensures that would not be problems of disloyalty in the future, Lily and Humphrey would be responsible for training the new alphas of the valley's pack and have them ready inside the standards of skill that both wolves wanted for their alphas. Garth and Kate would be responsible for teaching the rules and how to behave.

"Hi" Eve and Winston say when they leave the trees and get close to Lily.

"We did not want to bother you later" Eve said as they get close to Lily. She greets them with a soft smile.

"We just wanted a word with you, all this time we not had the opportunity to apologize for what happened.

"We did not realize how you felt about Garth" Winston says looking at Lily.

"It is Okay, all this time I realized the hard decisions that should be taken for the good of the pack, I also had to do it repeatedly. Now I'll take better decisions about my future and for everyone's future" Lily said looking at her parents, they smile.

The three see that Kip leaves the den; he had managed to put his fur in place.

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma " Kip says to Winston and Eve. They greet him.

"I am on way" Kip says to Lily. She nods and Kip says goodbye to venture into the woods while Garth leaves the cave and gets close to Lily, he gently nuzzles her.

"Kip is handsome." Garth says looking at Lily.

"Yes, I just hope Kate does not give Ashley the same advice that you gave he." Lily said looking at Eve.

Winston, Eve and Lily laugh while Garth does not know what happens.

Kip walks through the woods and across the valley to find Ashley. She waits outside the cave of her mother. She gets excited when Kip appears and approaches to her.

"You look so beautiful." Kip says looking at Ashley, she smiles. Her mother had arranged her fur all afternoon. Humphrey and Kate get out of the cave and greets to Kip.

"Now we're going, mom" Ashley says we looking at Kate.

"One moment, nothing about go yet" Humphrey says as he pulls a white flower of his back and places it on the head of Ashley, right next to her ear.

Humphrey and Kate smile when they see as Kip looks at Ashley in amazement. She blushes and quickly dismissed with Kip. They headed for the howling rock.

"Let's go" Kate says looking at Humphrey, he nods and head towards the howling rock. That night the valley is filled with the howling of wolves singing in unison as the full moon rises behind the rock and fully illuminates the valley.

After midnight, Kip and Ashley are walking together through the valley; they found a clearing where they think they have privacy. They frolic and laugh, Ashley stumbles and falls back to the ground, and Kip moves to be on her.

"Well, well... now I have the advantage." Kip says looking at Ashley.

"Do not make me use the maneuvers that you taught me." Ashley said raising her left right posterior leg and touching Kip's balls.

Ashley holds Kip's muzzle and kisses him on the mouth. Their tongues fight inside their mouths.

Ashley looses Kip's muzzle when they separate their mouths. Kip gently licks her mouth and she smiles softly. Kip says nothing as he lowers his body slowly on Ashley's body.

She feels that Kip licks her chest touching her nipples; they still have not grown enough to breast feed a pup. Kip gently licks them and Ashley moans of pleasure; she has her eyes closed while Kip is licking her nipples, he feels as Ashley's nipples harden.

Kip lowers her head and reaches the crotch of Ashley. She blushes when Kip sees her vulva, he looks carefully that slit that because never before saw one so close. Kip looks at Ashley asking for permission.

She avoided looking at him feeling ashamed, Kip puts his nose on the cleft of Ashley and sniffs; he perceives its soft and attractive aroma. Kip feels that his penis hardens into his sheath while the mating instincts wake in him.

"Oh ... Ahhhh" Ashley groans when Kip starts licking her vulva. She feels as the tongue of Kip soaks her fur. Kip licks Ashley's clit faster as she moans with pleasure when he plays with his tongue there.

Kip moves his tongue and perceives Ashley's juices; she trembles when Kip pushes his tongue and inserts it with some problems in Ashley's vagina. She moans and gasps of pleasure. For the first time something is entering in her private place.

She feels as Kip's tongue moves circularly within her. Her vaginal walls secrete juices that Kip enjoys.

Ashley moans louder watching the moon in the sky.

The pleasure of Ashley suddenly intensifies and she moans loudly as her orgasm full her body. Kip is shocked by Ashley's reaction, Kip worries when she trembles with pleasure.

Kip licks Ashley's crack gently to drink her juices, he calmly is sipping while Ashley still squirms with pleasure. Kip stops and looks at Ashley, she's breathing hard after feeling the first orgasm of her life.

Ashley looks up and sees to Kip, he is sitting. Ashley notices the red protruding between the legs of Kip. Ashley rolls and places on her chest, she crawls and puts his head between the front legs of Kip.

He moans with pleasure as Ashley licks his cock slowly. She perceives the taste of Kip's meat; he supports his forelegs back and sees that Ashley licks his cock.

Ashley had always thought this was disgusting, she did not understand how their grandparents could do it when she saw them hidden from a bush. But Ashley enjoys the taste, it is not horrible; Kip is also enjoying it.

"Be careful with your teeth" Kip says when his penis enters the mouth of Ashley. She quickly tries not to hurt the body of Kip. Kip understands that this is the first time she did this, so he can not complain because he is also still a virgin.

Ashley shakes her head and sucks Kip's member, she feels the taste of precum falling on her tongue.

Kip begins to moan louder, he places his paw on Ashley's head; he shots his cum inside the mouth of the omega female.

Ashley is surprised by the unexpected burst of semen, it is creamy and spicy. She swallows it while Kip has his eyes closed and moaning with pleasure, Ashley moves her tail, and she is content seeing the look of pleasure of Kip.

Ashley stops and pulls out the penis of her mouth, she masturbates him while Kip kisses her on the mouth; the two young wolves share their saliva while the light of the full moon illuminates them. Ashley looses erection of Kip and stands up.

"Come on Kip" She says when he steps and moves her tail presenting herself to Kip. Kip swallows hard and moves to be behind Ashley. She feels uneasy when Kips mounts her and holds her hips.

Kip moves his hips and tries to aim his penis to her slit; she feels that Kip's penis touches the inside of her legs. Kip begins to despair while he is feeling like a fool.

He finally feels the tip of his penis split Ashley's lips. Ashley swallows as she gets ready. Ashley pants when Kip pushes his penis into her vagina, she gasps and feels as the walls of her vagina gets open for the first time for the member of a wolf.

Kip pushes slowly, he moans feeling the warmth and moisture of Ashley's vagina. Kip enjoys while his penis is wrapped by that soft vaginal walls. She opens her eyes when the tip of the penis touches her hymen, she feels tense and Kip notices it.

"Do you want it fast or slow?" Kip asks and swallows hard knowing that this would hurt to Ashley.

Humphrey had recommended do it fast and Garth said be careful and slow.

"Fast." Ashley answers while she is watching the moon. She sobbed in pain when Kip pushes her hips and his penis rips her hymen. She is no longer a virgin female; Kip begins to move slowly with concern to see that Ashley has her eyes closed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kip asks with concern.

"Yes ... do it faster." Ashley responds moaning softly as her body begins to feel pleasure. Kip accelerated his thrusts and moans of pleasure; every part of his penis is caressed by Ashley's vaginal walls.

She moans as her body rocked by Kip's strong thrusts. Ashley moans with pleasure and feels Kip's hot breath on her ears. The moans of both wolves are low and quiet.

Ashley feels as Kip's knot touches repeatedly her vagina's entrance.

"Are you going to knot me?" Ashley asks moaning of pleasure.

"You want me to do it?" Kip asks whispering to Ashley, she nods slightly.

Kip pushes hard his knot, Ashley moans in pain while the opening of her vagina opens to let Kip's knot enter in her. Kip groans when his knot is wrapped inside Ashley, she gasps as she feels that Kip's penis fills her.

He resumes his thrusts, they are faster and stronger than before, and Ashley's juices are more abundant. The two young wolves are approaching at the climax of their first mating. Kip stops and howls of pleasure when he releases his cum inside Ashley.

She feels an intense orgasm; Ashley lets out a howl of pleasure that binds to Kip's howl.


	8. Lily and Garth

"That was good; I knew he would not disappoint me." Lily said looking at Garth, they move through the trees after observing the young wolves mating.

"Maybe we should have stopped them." Garth says looking at Lily. She makes a face that shows that she is not worried.

"Everyone in his own business." Lily says looking at Garth.

"Better hurry to get to the den." Garth says as he looks at Lily, she starts to run. Garth is surprised and quickly follows her; they run through the trees trying to be the first on in arrive.

Lily's speed is elusive for Garth, with effort he manages to stand beside Lily. She is the first one to reach her den; Garth is second while he pants quickly.

Lily with a smile and suggestive movements enters in the den while Garth looks at her intently. Garth follows her and enters in the den; he is greeted with a passionate kiss from Lily.

Lily lies to Garth rudely on the floor, he was a bit surprised, but he smiles as she stands over him. Garth looks at Lily's eyes for moments. He kisses her on the mouth.

She looks at him and turns over, Garth sees Lily's vulva. She begins to lick the sheath of Garth slowly; Garth feels that the tongue of Lily soaks his sheath with saliva. Lily sits on the face of Garth.

Garth starts licking the edges of the opening of Lily, she moans when she feels the tongue touching her clitoris. Garth is licking softly as he perceives the taste of female's love juices.

Lily sees as the tip of Garth's penis appears, she licks it and obtains a moan of pleasure from Garth. Lily's tongue collects precum while she licks the tip, Garth's cock begins to grow and be covered by the saliva of Lily.

The knot grows at the base of Garth's penis.

"Not bad" Lily thinks when she opens her mouth and takes Garth's cock. He moans with pleasure, Garth uses his front legs to split the lips of Lily, he sees the interior before pushing his tongue inside Lily's pussy.

Lily moans and shakes her head, she lowers her head and Garth's erection enters in her mouth until his knot touches her mouth, she let her throat muscles gives pleasure to Garth. Garth closes his eyes and enjoys the pleasure; he moves his tongue inside the vagina Lily.

Garth perceives her juices, they are sweet; the walls of her vagina are closes on his tongue. He raises his right paw and begins caresses Lily's anus in circles.

Lily takes out Garth's cock of her mouth; Garth's penis hits his stomach. Lily licks the knot and then the balls, she soaks them in saliva. The tongue moves between the legs of Garth, he opens his eyes in surprise when Lily's tongue touches his anus.

She licks the anus of Garth, covering it with her saliva.

"Shit, Kate never did that." Garth thinks while he is moaning and licks the slit of his mate.

Lily's tongue soaked Garth's anus in saliva, she lowers her ass. Garth gets his nose under the tail of Lily and begins to lick her anus. Both licks the anus of their mate, Garth stimulates the clitoris of Lily with his paw.

She moans and puts again Garth's cock penis in her mouth, she sucks hard and Garth's moans increases, He licks Lily's pink point with desperation.

Lily hears the growl of Garth when her mouth is filled with cum, she feels the taste of creamy substance, Lily swallows with pleasure, she sucks Garth's penis for obtain more semen.

Garth moans of pleasure, he moves his paw on the slit of Lily until she moans hard and trembles with pleasure.

A stream of juices surprises to Garth, he sees the juices squirt out the vagina of Lily.

Garth opens his mouth and closes his eyes, he feels the taste of the juices that fall on your tongue and soak his face. Lily continues sucking Garth's cock enthusiastically for a few moments until she turns around.

She laughs to see Garth's face is soaked; he looks at Lily and licks his mouth.

Garth tries to get up, but Lily stops him.

"In this relation I am the dominant female." Lily said looking at Garth.

"Sounds like fun to me" Garth says looking at Lily. She smiles while she positions herself on him.

She sits on the crotch of Garth and grabs his penis. Garth sees as Lily aims his penis to her pink crevice.

Lily feels as Garth's member enters in her body, they moan of pleasure.

Lily rests her front paws on Garth's chest and begins to up and down her hips.

She moans with pleasure and closes her eyes; Lily feels as Garth's penis touches her vagina walls and streams of precum are splashing them. Garth pants and his tongue is hanging from his mouth, he had not had sex in a while.

Garth looks at Lily; he can recognize the features of the omega female which he fall in love.

He enjoys the wet and soft walls of Lily. She opens her eyes and smiles; the moonlight that filters through the den's entrance illuminates the white fur of Lily.

Lily pushes her ass; Garth sees that his knot disappears into Lily. She grunts with pleasure and digs her claws into Garth's chest, he moans of pain and pleasure feeling that all his penis moves inside Lily.

Lily's hips move faster.

"Garth ... Garth!" Lily moans when her pleasure reaches a peak and she feels an orgasm. Lily's vaginal muscles tighten hard on Garth's member.

"I am cumming... Lily!" Garth says gritting his teeth when he releases his semen. Lily's pleasure increases when streams of warm and sticky sperm are splashing the walls of her vagina.

She collapses on Garth, both are breathing excitedly while Garth is hugging Lily.

"An awesome first time, my loved omega" Garth says caressing Lily's back gently and tenderly.

"I'm not an omega ... what I said about our relationship?" Lily asks softly in Garth's ear.

"You are the dominant female and I am you bitch" Garth says laughing softly.

"As long as you remember that, there will not be problems." Lily said smiling before kissing to Garth in his mouth.

She gets comfortable on Garth; the two fall asleep with smiles on their faces.


	9. Kate and Humphrey

"Let's go to that place you showed me." Kate said looking at Humphrey, he nods. They are walking while they caress their faces with their noses. Kate sees that Humphrey's cock is erect under his stomach.

"An omega cannot have such big cock." Kate thinks watching as the drops of precum are falling from the tip of Humphrey's penis.

"Do you like what you see, Kate?" Humphrey asks noting that she looks at his penis with care.

"Oh yes, I will eat it with pleasure." Kate says looking at Humphrey. They finally reach the central waterfall.

Both adhere to the wall of the hill and take a leap to enter a cave behind the waterfall.

When Kate turns around, she sees that Humphrey was masturbating while he is looking at her. She looks at him with surprise and makes a face of disgust while he laughs. Kate approaches to Humphrey and kisses him on the mouth.

Humphrey enjoys the kiss, his tongue and the tongue of Kate touch while their joint spit falls on his leg.

Kate breaks the kiss and smiles. Humphrey stands up and proudly shows his penis to Kate.

"I bet that Garth's cock is not so big." Humphrey says looking at Kate.

"You know that does not matter, if you know use it" Kate says as she sits next to Humphrey and grabs his penis.

"You're lucky that I'm an expert on it" Humphrey says as he boasts.

Kate rolls her eyes and slowly she masturbates to Humphrey, she feels the hardness of the cock of his mate, and she can close her paw around the shaft of the wolf with difficulty. Humphrey groans when Kate's tongue touches his penis.

She moves her tongue on the erection of Humphrey; she licks and bites his knot gently. Humphrey moans and grunts with satisfaction, he lowers his head and looks between his front paws.

He sees as Kate holds his penis with her foreleg, she licks his penis slowly. Kate sees a spurt of semen is coming out from the penis of Humphrey and falls to the ground. Kate opens her mouth and closes it around the penis of Humphrey.

She savors his precum and shakes her head. Kate with her paw stimulates Humphrey's balls gently. The sucking sound is almost overshadowed by the sound of the waterfall. Humphrey has his eyes closed, he feels his penis enters in the throat of Kate and touches his knot touches her nose.

Kate feels that the erection of Humphrey throbs in her throat; she breathes through the nose and after a while takes out the penis of her mouth. She looks as her saliva falls from Humphrey's member.

Kate starts licking Humphrey's balls until they are complete soaked in saliva. Humphrey's penis enters the mouth of Kate once again, she sucks it.

She hears the moans of Humphrey get stronger, he tightens and the female's mouth is filled with semen.

Kate swallows cum; she is surprised by the amount of the creamy substance.

Humphrey's semen runs out and Kate pulls out his penis from her mouth. Humphrey looks happy as she coughs a little. Humphrey moves and stands behind Kate. She is surprised when Humphrey raises her ass for forces her to stand up.

"Humphrey..." Kate moans when he licks her clit. She moans and lifts her tail high, Humphrey sees her vulva.

He had wanted to see it and taste it since he discovered masturbation. Humphrey licks Kate's crack. She moans and feels as her mate's tongue spreads her pussy lips with every lick.

Humphrey perceives the taste of Kate's juices, they are delicious and exquisite. Kate moans and gasps of pleasure, the tongue of Humphrey covers with saliva her fur around her pink slit.

"Push Humphrey..." Kate says when Humphrey's tongue penetrates her vagina.

Humphrey moves his tongue into Kate; he holds the female hips while his penis regains its hardness.

Humphrey feels the scent of Kate's anus. He smiles inwardly because it would take that alpha ass soon.

Kate's moans and gasps are fast; she closes her eyes and feels an intense orgasm.

Humphrey licks Kate's opening, she gasps feeling as her juices are lick by Humphrey without stopping, Kate is surprised when he closes his mouth around her opening and sucks to drink her juices.

Kate moans and gasps until Humphrey stops his movement. She looks back and sees that Humphrey smiles her while he holding his cock and he shakes it. Kate smiles and she gets ready; Humphrey mounts to Kate and penetrates her slowly.

Humphrey starts pumping his cock quickly inside Kate; the moans of Kate fill the cave.

"Everything I had expected it." Humphrey thought feeling the soft wet vaginal walls of Kate. He whines with pleasure while he is mating with the alpha female that he had long desired.

"Hard Humphrey... Fuck me hard" Kate moans. She feels the spurts of precum splashing her inside. The erection of Humphrey is large and fills her of pleasure; she enjoys the powerful thrusts of Humphrey.

The two wolves hear the deafening sound of the waterfall while they are mating with lust; Kate takes air when Humphrey's knot enters in her vagina. Humphrey accelerates his thrusts and Kate's body sways uncontrollably.

Humphrey whines hard in Kate's ear, he pumps his cock and bites Kate's neck when he releases his semen into the female. Kate cannot refrain and howls when Humphrey's semen unleashes the intense pleasure of orgasm in her body.

Humphrey gets in position of tail of tail with Kate. They look happy while they pant with satisfaction. The couple waits a few minutes until Humphrey pulls out his penis of Kate's vagina.

She gasps. Kate wants to move, but Humphrey prevents it holding her thighs with his paws. Kate looks at him; she sees that Humphrey is sitting behind her. He is masturbating.

"I want to fuck this alpha ass" Humphrey says looking at Kate.

"I was expecting that." Kate says as she moves her tail. Humphrey sniffs Kate's anus and begins to lick it.

Kate moans and feels as her sphincter gets wet with Humphrey's saliva.

Humphrey licks Kate's tail hole slowly to relax her. He perceives the weird taste, but he does not care.

Humphrey is caressing Kate's vagina with his paw, he touches her clitoris and she trembles.

Kate trembles with pleasure and she opens her eyes wide when Humphrey's tongue penetrates her ass.

She moans and gasps while her paws are scratching the floor of the cave; Humphrey stops after a while and takes out his tongue.

Humphrey licks his mouth and mounts to Kate, she grunts in pain when Humphrey enters in her ass without care.

Kate tries to relax while Humphrey's cock penetrates her, the walls of her anus adjusts on the thickness of the erection of her mate.

Humphrey stops and enjoys the tight ass of Kate, he starts pumping his penis quickly. Kate moans, she feels as Humphrey's heavy balls hit her vulva and clitoris.

She is enjoying, her mother told her that anal sex was amazing, but she had not tried it with Garth, they only mated to fulfill their duty. The sphincter of Kate moves with every thrust of Humphrey.

"Prepare that beautiful alpha ass. I'll knot you." Humphrey says holding Kate's hips, he pushes his knot.

The cry of pain Kate is heard in the cave when her sphincter dilates and Humphrey's knot enters in her.

Some tears are rolling down on the cheeks of Kate. Humphrey again moves and moans of pleasure, Kate begins to moan with pleasure; she feels that ass is filled with Humphrey's member.

They grunt and Humphrey accelerates his movements. Kate feels as Humphrey's penis grows in thickness and filled her again with his semen. Humphrey feels as Kate's anal muscles squeeze his cock when she feels an orgasm.

Kate lets that her legs slip on the floor; she lies on the floor on her chest while she pants quickly, and Humphrey is caressing her cheek with his nose. Kate smiles softly feeling the penis of her beloved Humphrey throbs inside her ass.


	10. Epilogue

Ashley moans when Kip takes out his penis of her vagina, she feels as the penis leaves her inside. He dismounts her. The young wolves pants quickly.

"It is still hard." Ashley says when she sees as Kip's penis is still erect, semen drips from the tip.

Ashley notes a rock and she approaches to it. Kip sees as Ashley climbs on rock and lies on her back; her tail is hanging from the edge. Kip approaches to Ashley and places himself on her; Kip looks at Ashley and moves his hips.

Ashley moans when the tip of the penis enters in her, Kip begins to move quickly, both moan with pleasure. Kip's thrusts are wild, his penis gets out by of Ashley's vagina by error, and he pushes it back.

"Ahhhh" Ashley screams in pain when Kip's penis enters her anus violently. Kip is surprised and frightened when he realized his mistake and the pain of Ashley.

"I'll pull out!" Kip says quickly as he begins to withdraw his penis.

"Leave it... we will can do it in this way." Ashley says groaning in pain. Kip does not move and licks Ashley's face to try to alleviate her pain. Ashley feels that her butt is burning in pain.

He waits several minutes, enjoying the warmth of Ashley's anus, it is tight.

"Move" Ashley said breathing deeply to calm down. Kip begins to move.

Fortunately Kip's penis is covered with juices and semen. Ashley starts to moan feeling as her nipples are rubbed by Kip's fur. He gasps and moans of pleasure, the young wolf had not imagined there was anything tighter than Ashley's vagina.

Ashley moans while he is watching that Kip has his eyes closed. She feels as her sphincter moves by Kip's thrusts.

Kip quickly pumped his penis; his precum is spreading in the anal tunnel of Ashley. He gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Knot me" Ashley says looking at Kip. He is surprised while he continues pumping his cock inside Ashley.

"Okay, but bite me strong enough to ease your pain, I will not let you the only one in suffer" Kip says looking at Ashley. She nods as she moans. Kip pushes his knot and grunts trying to introduce it in Ashley, she tries to relax.

Kip manages to put his knot inside Ashley, he groans with pain when Ashley bites his shoulder hard.

Tears downs on Ashley's cheeks, while she has her teeth dig in the shoulder of Kip.

He does not move, he feels that some drops of blood ooze of the wounds on his shoulder. Ashley looses Kip's shoulder and leans on the rock while she gasps and whimpers feeling pain in her anus.

Ashley had never felt pain like this; she sees that Kip looks at her waiting for her order. Ashley nods slightly.

Kip begins moving again, he moans and gasps of pleasure feeling as Ashley's anal walls sqeezing his cock.

Ashley moans and gasps, she closes her front legs around the neck of Kip.

Ashley feels as the fur of Kip stimulates her clitoris with every move, she moans with pleasure as has her head is hanging back. Kip increases the speed of his thrusts and increases his pleasure like the pleasure of Ashley.

They are look into each other eyes, they are kissing when Ashley feels an orgasm; her moans are silenced by the mouth Kip. He moans as he pushes his penis and releases his cum inside Ashley, she feels as Kip's semen flooded her rectum.

The two young wolves break the kiss, Kip pants like Ashley, she loses Kip's neck and her body falls on the rock. Kip looks at her. She has her eyes closed with pleasure, and Kip notices that the flower had fallen.

He takes the flower in his mouth and puts it in place on the head of Ashley; she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"I think we're a little young to do what we did." Ashley said looking at Kip. They burst into laughter. They calm down after a while.

"I did not think it were possible to do in this way." Kip says looking at Ashley.

"Doing it by the ass, ugh what disgusting. I could not believe that my grandparents enjoyed it" Ashley said looking at Kip.

They laugh again.

"My mother told me to be careful with you, surely your mother gave you an advice." Kip says looking at Ashley.

"Sure, she did it" Ashley said and playfully bites the neck Kip.

"This was good; we will mature to do it better." Kip says looking at Ashley. She kisses him on the mouth gently. Kip rolls his body on the rock, so he is lying on his back, and Ashley leans on him.

They get comfortable and fall asleep.

Both wolves did not know that their grandparents and their parents had decided their future. They had decided to put the future of the pack on the shoulders of the two young wolves. The pack will be led by an Alpha and Omega.

**Winston, Tony, Eve, Humphrey, Candu, Salty, Hutch, Kate, Lily and Garth are © Lionsgate**

**Ashley, Kip, **Sander** and Jae are my characters**

**Written by Janus Oberoth**


End file.
